


How Many Nights Does It Take To Count The Stars?

by lrresistible_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Infinity - Song, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrresistible_hazza/pseuds/lrresistible_hazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. That's literally all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Nights Does It Take To Count The Stars?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146063) by aatyo. 



"Hey Lou?"

Louis turns his head towards the voice. Harry's head is pointed toward the sky, gazing at the stars. Louis' eyes trace the gentle slope of his nose in the light, the way his eyelashes kiss his cheeks when he blinks. They're laying side by side, hands tied together between them, the grass tickling their wrists with the light breeze. 

It's a clear night; the stars a blanket above them. There's nothing around for miles. Just an open field and some trees. Harry found it a few years back. 

"Y' know how I said I used to come out here to think?" Harry turns his head to look at him and Louis nods. "I was thinking about you."

"We didn't know each other back then, Haz." 

Harry lifts one corner of his mouth in a smirk and turns his head back to the sky. "I know. But I would come out here and think about how lovely it'd be to have someone who would hold me at night and I'd be so lonely just wishing I had someone. And then I'd think about the future and how in a couple years time, I'd have a boyfriend who'd make me happy and who I could spend the rest of my life with." 

Louis turns so he's on his side, propped up on his elbow. He trails his hand up Harry's arm, feels the goose flesh break out beneath his fingertips. 

"I'd lay awake," Harry continues, "and hope that whoever I was meant to be with was happy and healthy and doing what they loved." He pauses, takes a deep breath, and turns to look at Louis. "And now I know that person is you."

Louis smiles. He brings his hand up to Harry's face and runs his thumb beneath his eye. Harry's eyelashes flutter, the moonlight casting shadows along his cheekbones. Louis leans down to place a feather light kiss on his chapped lips before he leans back. 

"I thought about you too, babe. Back then, I mean," Louis tells him. "I wondered what it'd feel like to have someone pressed against me, to be able to hold someone and talk to them about anything, someone I could trust completely, someone I could fall in love with. And that's you, too. You're it for me."

Harry smiles and Louis can feel the heat rush to his cheek beneath his hand. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders and pulls his body tight against his own. 

"God, I love you."

Louis moves his hand to the back of Harry's neck, kisses him hard yet slow, and with everything he has in him. He pulls back to look Harry in the eyes. "I love you too, Haz. So much." He leans down to give him one last kiss before laying his head on Harry's chest. The soft thump of his heart his favorite sound.

They lay like that; Louis' head pillowed on Harry's chest, Harry's arms wrapped tight around Louis' shoulders, holding him close just watching the sky. 

"How many nights does it take to the count the stars?" Harry asks after a few minutes. 

"Quite a few, I'd think," Louis says

"Infinity?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Harry grabs Louis' hand from where it's wrapped around his hip. He circles his hands around the rope tattoo. Runs his fingers over the ink. "I think I could love you for that long."

"That's a long time, Haz. Are you sure?" Louis teases. 

Harry nods, runs his fingers over Louis's lips before stealing another kiss. "Yes. Of Course. Always."

"Me too, babe. Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written. Like ever. So feedback would be lovely. My tumblr: Lrresistible-hazza


End file.
